


A Visit for the Prince

by VampireChick101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Humor, Loki gets a visit, Pre-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireChick101/pseuds/VampireChick101
Summary: A visitor in the dungeons of Asgard for a special prince. Humor. Crisscrossed from FF.net.





	A Visit for the Prince

She was led into the golden hall in chains, her long purple robes swaying behind her. Slowly she walked up the long path to the base of Odin's throne in chains. Once at the base of the throne the guards told her to kneel before her king.

'He is no king of mine so kneel I will not,' her voice, low and powerful, made it clear she held no respect for the Allfather, and no care for orders. She was not even scared.

'Brave or foolish is the girl who does not do as I say?' Odin's voice came out as loud as necessarily for only her to hear it.'

'If your words have the power to command then why do I not obey?' her voice ever defiant 'Answer me that.'

'You have no right to command me.'

'Yet I do.'

'This boldness you have will not serve you well here, as I have no care to argue over your defiance shall we get to why you are here.'

'If you want, I could argue all day if I wished.' Odin was frustrated, but he knew that he must not lose his temper.

'You have been charged with the crime of treason against the crown a high order indeed. What do you have to say in relation to this accusation?'

'The house of Odin is full of traitors, I am but the messenger, a far greater concern shall soon be on your hands. Deal with my secrets they shall never spill, I tell no lies. The rule of Odin shall come to a close a new age shall begin, I may be a puppet but you have cut all your strings. Beware your faith is misplaced in those around you, even your closest allies may betray you, and just when you think hold the dagger it will turn to dust in your hands.'

'You speak naught but riddles and tell naught but lies take her to the dungeons.'

'Scared are we?'

'No, disappointed. I had hoped that you would prove more interesting, or more impressive.'

\--------------------------

The halls of Asgard really were grand, beautiful, wasted on the unappreciative eyes of men. The halls towards the depths of the castle were lined with gold.

I found myself being lead straight to the dungeons, I had been given back my sliver cloak, and it swayed with my every step the hood nearly covering my face with its shadow. It had been too easy to get into the dungeons now my mission really begins time to talk to Loki.

'In here no funny business.' Her guard said before putting the golden shield up and leaving me to examine my new home. Loki was opposite me… perfect.

I had a plain white bed, and a small table, nothing else, just a view of a handsome prince. One who was looking right back at me.

'Well well, who's been a naughty girl?' Loki is in the cell opposite to me well within talking distance.

'I committed treason and defied the Allfather's command just to see you,' I let my hood fall so he could see my face, 'you are a very difficult person to meet.'

'I try, but why would a girl such as you go to such effort to see me, and what did you say to Odin to get in here?'

I cast an illusion like a screen in front of him and replayed the conversation to him.

He chuckled after I replayed the conversation, it sounded so beautiful.

'I like you, I take it Odin is not a happy king right now.'

'Well he will be walking in circles looking for a made-up plot to overthrow him, so not happy really. More worried.'

'So treason, tell me more. I haven't heard a good story in ages.'

'I stole Heimdall's sword. He was furious.'

'He would be, he loves his precious sword.'

'And then I turned his Armor pink.'

Loki burst out laughing, full bodied and echoing throughout the room.

'A tasteful venture. So tell my why would Deaths sorcerer go to such lengths to be here to meet me. Why have I earned such an honour?'

'You are interesting, I was bored. Oh and Death says hi.'

'I would hope she'd remember her father.'

'She also wants to get Thanos to stop hitting on her.'

Loki smiled at this, another chuckle, and eye roll.

'She needs to tell him she is not interested, maybe trap him in her realm and punish him with tortured souls for all eternity.'

'I will let her know, and one more thing, here is some things to help pass the time'.

A small glass ball and several books appear in Loki's cell on the table.

'The ball you can use to talk to Hela, and the books she hoped you would find enjoyable and educational.'

'Why thank you, these look perfect for causing trouble.'

'With that I am off, have fun Loki, cause lots of trouble and expect another visit soon.'

And off I go, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. How fun it is to cause trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a squeal!


End file.
